Someday I'll Fly
by WolfSpiritFlower
Summary: TFP- Vince was just a normal teen. He didn't ask for an abusive dad. He didn't ask for the wings, or for fires to start popping up whenever he was upset. He didn't ask to get kidnapped by scientists, and he definitely didn't ask to get involved in an alien war. Full summary inside. T for now, but may go up. Warning: Abuse, self harm, strong language, blood, and experiments. R/R
1. Chapter 1

_**Because I don't have enough stories that need to be updated yet :D **_

_**This was a rabid plot bunny. It was trying to kill me. Also, there aren't enough stories with Vince in them. He's so NOT famous that he isn't even listed as an option for fanfiction characters!  
**_

_**You see, I have this headcanon that the only reason Vince is so rude and mean is so that people don't bully him. His anger is a result from years of verbal and physical abuse, so he decided that if you can't beat them, join them.**_

_**I also like to believe that he and Jack used to be best friends, but when Jack refused to start being a bully with him, they broke apart and became enemies.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers, unfortunately. If I did, there would be a lot more supernatural stuff.**_

_**Warnings: cutting, bullying, abuse, violence, blood, language, experiments... Well, basically lots of dark material from the very start.**_

_**Rated: T for now, but may change later on as the story gets more violent.**_

_**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Horror**_

_**Summary: Vince had been your everyday, average teenager trying to find a place in the world. He hadn't asked for his dad to abuse him. He hadn't asked for the wings. He didn't ask for fire to start randomly popping up every time he felt angry or distraught. He definitely didn't ask to be kidnapped by a group of twisted evil scientists who call themselves SOPA researchers. He also did not ask to get involved in a war between intergalactic giant robots.**_

* * *

_''The scariest monsters are the ones that lurk within our souls''  
_

_ -Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

Vince drove home after school had ended, sighing as he pulled into the driveway. His dad was out again, no doubt getting either shitfaced or high as fuck. He'd been doing that since as far back as Vince could remember. That was why his mom had left him. That was why she'd been crying, and driving way to fast. That was why she drove right off a cliff by accident. That was why his dad became abusive. Every night for the past eight years, Vince's dad would go out and get drunk or high, or sometimes even both. Then he would come home and ask how Vince's day at school had been. If he said his day had been okay, his dad would almost instantly pounce on him. It was the same way for any other answer, really.

He sighed, rubbing his back to try and soothe the aches from yesterday's beating. Dad had been in a good mood yesterday, seeing as he'd only pushed Vince backwards onto the stove, kicked him in the side a few times, and then pushed him into the shoe closet for the next three hours. Yeah, he was in a really good mood yesterday. The best mood he'd seen in his dad for a long time.

He walked upstairs to his room, slipping his green jacket off and hanging it on the back of his door. For a teenager, he had an impressively clean room. He tried to ignore the black and blue bruises covering his arms, as well as the various words that had been engraved into his arms over the years. He also tried to ignore the nasty, jagged pink scars crisscrossing his wrists and upper arms. Changing out of his day clothes, he switched into a thick black sweater and plain grey sweatpants. Walking into the bathroom, he looked at his reflection through the cracked mirror. He remembered those cracks. Each crack in the mirror was a result of his head being slammed against it multiple times. He clenched his eyes, trying to block out the painful memories. As soon as he had enough money saved up, he was going to leave this place. He had to, or else he might not make it out alive. Walking out of the small bathroom and then going downstairs, he walked into the kitchen. As he rummaged savagely through the compact refrigerator, he found a yogurt and a juice box. _Good enough, _he thought to himself. Opening the yogurt container and the juice box, he downed them as fast as he could before throwing them both in the trash can beside the stove. Then, he ran upstairs quickly as he heard a car spinning wildly into the driveway. Then, he listened as a car door slammed shut angrily. Oh no, Dad's in a really bad mood today. He heard the front door open up and then slam shut. He heard his dad stomp upstairs and then his dad burst through his door, glaring hatefully at him.

''How was your day at school today, boy?'' he asked harshly. After waiting a moment for a reply, and receiving none, he slapped his son in the face, grabbing his hair and banging his head against the wall.

''When I ask you a question, you fucking answer it!''

''It's was o-okay, I guess...'' Vince stuttered in response. His dad snarled, banging his head against the wall a few more times until he started seeing stars. Then, he threw him down on the ground and kicked him in the ribs. He heard something crack inside him, and tears pricked at his eyes. His dad suddenly stood up and lit a cigarette. Then, he stopped down level to his son, then he smirked. Vince blinked rapidly to keep from crying. His dad took the cigarette out of his mouth and then pulling Vince's shirt up. Vince bucked, trying to get away. His dad frowned angrily, before grabbing his hair once again and slamming his head against the floor. He mellowed a bit, but only because he couldn't think straight. His mind suddenly cleared though, mostly for the fact he convulsed in on himself as something burning hot was pressed against his stomach, feeling as if he was being seared by hellfire. He let out a shaky scream as his dad lifted his cigarette back to his mouth. Then, for good measure, he kicked his son in the side once again, only adding to the pain. Then, his dad stood up and walked out of the room, locking it from the outside.

Now that his dad was gone, Vince fell completely apart. Curling in on himself, he sobbed loudly. Looking down at his stomach, he saw a nasty, bloody burn on his stomach. The only reason it wasn't bleeding badly was because the effect of the hot cigarette had cauterized his skin. He moaned in pain, it still felt as if it was on fire. He took a shaky breath, feeling his ribs ache in protest. Luckily though, they didn't feel broken. He knew how that felt, but this time they weren't. They'd probably just gotten cracked or something. He was in too much pain to really think about what was wrong, he just wanted it to stop. Getting onto his hands and knees, he crawled over to his bed and reached under the mattress. Finding what he was looking for, he pulled free a bottle of Tylenol pills. It was three quarters of the way full, so he still had a good few doses left. Dry eating two at once, he clicked the top back on it and then re-hid it under his mattress. He'd stolen it from the school nurse, going to her office to turn in his report card. While she took it to be filed away, he raided her cabinets. He'd stolen two bottles of Tylenol, a pack of bandages, and some Neosporin. The ointment and bandages had been used long ago, but he only used the Tylenol when his dad was in a REALLY bad mood, like tonight. Sighing shakily, he climbed into bed and curled up into a ball underneath his blankets, crying himself to sleep.

Sometimes he wished he had wings, that way he could fly away. He could fly away to heaven, and then be with his mom.

But those are simply fairytales that will never come true.

* * *

_**Sorry my writing sucks D:**_

_**Reviews are welcomed very much! Give me your opinions! **_

_**Wow, I'm an evil person. How could I do this to Vince? I feel ashamed now ;-;**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Seriously, why the heck is every single character in the known Transformers universes but Vince a character option? Seriously! Does everyone hate Vince? Sure, he didn't have that much screen time on the show, but come on! **_

_**Sorry for the rant, but c'mon. I'm sure someone out there likes Vince just as much as I do. That's why this story makes me feel so bad ;-;  
**_

_**Anyways, onto the story!**_

_**Also, the book Vince finds in this chapter is not a real book that I know of. **_

* * *

Vince unfolded from his fetal position underneath his blankets. Looking over at his alarm clock, it said it was 6:00 AM. An hour before he actually had to get up. Oh well, the sooner he was out of this house, the better. Throwing the thick covers off of his lower body and then sliding his legs off the edge of his bed, he stood up slowly on shaky legs that supported him about as much as Jello would. Stumbling to his oak dresser like a retarded seal, he pulled open the drawers and rummaged through them. He decided he was going to wear something darkly colored today, to hide his many bruises. He pulled free a black t-shirt, then pulled out a pair of black jeans. Then, he stumbled over to his bedroom door and grabbed his green jacket off the hook. Taking a deep breath to even his nerves a bit, he grabbed his doorknob. His dad must have unlocked it sometime last night, because it slid open with a small, eerie creak. He still winced violently though, stopping everything he was doing to listen for any signs of his dad being awake. When he heard nothing, he eased across the floor to the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the broken mirror again before undressing and getting in the shower. He winced as the harsh soap came in contact with his various bruises and injuries. It was a harsh chemical soap, probably meant for vehicles or whatever. He had no choice but to wash with it though, or else he'd smell like a dead cow. He scrubbed until his body was clean, but also very red from irritation. Hopping out of the shower and getting dressed, he then slid out of the bathroom and eased his way downstairs, only to see his dad passed out on the couch. Seeing this, he switched directions and went out the backdoor. Once he was outside, he walked around the house and climbed in his car. He was still confused as to why his dad got him the car, but he didn't complain. Pulling out of the driveway, his mind wandered away from him. As he drove, he wondered what would happen today. Maybe Darby would give him a really good reason to embarrass the hell out of him. He sighed, not really wanting to do anything today. Pulling into the school, he parked his car behind the school and walked all the way to the front of the school. Since it was so early, the only ones here were the teachers and the school librarian. Not seeing anything else to do, he went into the school and went in the library. The librarian looked up, surprised to see him there so early.

''Good morning Vince. It seems as if you get here earlier and earlier every morning'' she said kindly. He nodded.

''Yeah, I tend to get up before the alarm, so I just head on to school as soon as I finish getting ready. Nothing else to do'' he said. Mrs. Book nodded- and to this day, he still thought that was the PERFECT name for a librarian.

''And how is your father?'' she asked. He hesitated, not wanting to give anything away.

''He's...He's doing fine. He's a little upset with my grades though'' he said. Mrs. Book nodded.

''Ah, well that's why you need to bring your grades up! I'm sure he'd be proud of you if you got good grades!'' she said. _PFFT, like that would happen!_ he thought to himself. One time he'd gotten straight A's, but it didn't do anything good for him. He chatted with her a bit more before deciding to browse the library for a book. He didn't really care for reading, but sometimes he would simply browse the isles for something that caught his eyes. As he looked through the nonfiction isles, nothing caught his attention. Once he moved onto the fiction category, still nothing caught his attention. Well, it hadn't been. It was a simple paperback book, but there was something about it that stood out to him. It was called ''~Tears of an Angel~''. Looking at the clock on the wall, he still had about half an hour before other students started showing up. Seeing this, he sat down in the middle of the isle and opened it up. He was only three pages in and he was already hooked. By the time the bell rang for him to head to class, he was already half way through the book. It was about a little girl who'd been killed by her father, and her guardian angel was trying to help the police catch her killer by giving clues out to them and setting a trail of feathers for them to follow. It was really sad, but it was also beautiful. As he walked into class, he saw Darby sitting in the front row. Glaring at him, he went and sat in his own seat. Believe it or not, he and Darby had been best friends once upon a time. They also both got bullied together. When Vince showed the bullies who was boss, and then became one of them himself, Darby broke all ties with him. He tried to convince Jack to join him, but the raven haired boy refused. He refused to be something he wasn't.

He snapped back to the present as the teacher started talking. All he could think of was how boring this class was.

To bad he had no idea after this class his day was going to get a lot worse

* * *

After school ended, Vince just sat in his car a minute before leaving. Gripping the wheel until his knuckles were white, his arrogant facade dispersed into nothing. Grinding his teeth together until they made scraping sounds, he yelled out in grief and agony. Why couldn't people leave him alone!?

During lunch earlier, Miko had gotten up in his face while he was trying to finish his new book.

''Hey Vince, why are you so friggin rude?'' she asked. He tried to ignore her, but she kept pestering him until she told him to fight her.

''What?'' he asked, looking up at her. He saw Jack and Raf in the background, looking shocked and disapproving.

''You heard me! If you're as tough as you claim to be, fight me! After school today, in the parking lot! I'll bet you can't beat me!'' she said.

Of course, him being the prideful, arrogant jerk he is, he agreed.

Not only did she win the fight, she completely humiliated him in front of the entire school. They just laughed at him even more when she kicked him in the side, causing tears to prick at his eyes.

So now, back in the present, he screamed out again. He beat his hands against the steering wheel angrily, venting out his frustration. He didn't even care as tears streamed down his face. After crying for a few more minutes, he sighed. Then, he covered his eyes with his hands before wiping away the tears. Then, he pulled out of the school and drove home. He was completely unaware that Jack, Miko, and Raf were still on the school grounds, and that they had also witnessed his little spout. He didn't see the sad look Jack gave him as he drove away.

* * *

He lashed out even more violent when he was home, and in his room. Snarling in frustration and pain, he punched the wall next to his bed. The wall cracked under the pressure, but didn't break luckily. He sighed, all the energy he had draining from his body in one burst it seemed. Sliding into his bed, he just stared out into space. His dad would probably be home soon, but this time he didn't even care. Tired of doing nothing, he decided to finish reading the book he checked out earlier. He continued reading until he heard his dad pull in. Putting the book in his backpack, he sat and waited for what was undoubtedly going to happen. When his dad walked into his room, he looked up at him.

''How was your day at school?'' he asked harshly. Not as harsh as yesterday though, which means he was in a better mood than usual.

''It was okay'' he answered, waiting. He didn't wait for long.

His dad backhanded him, then he twisted his arm behind him until it started popping. He stifled a scream, grinding his teeth together painfully. His dad slapped him one more time before leaving, once again locking the door from the outside. Vince let out a shaky, pain filled breath, rubbing his arm while moving it around to make sure it still worked. He was in severe pain, but after considering it a moment, he decided it wasn't enough pain to need his Tylenol. Leaning back in his bed, he stared up at the ceiling. He just stared, he stared until he started seeing pictures in the ceiling. Letting his imagination finally have its way, he watched as the pictures started telling a story. All he could see was a dove and a raven chasing each other as they flew through the sky. They were still flying as he slipped into sleep.

* * *

_**My writing sucks SOOOOOOOOOO bad DX**_

_**I can't believe I even TRY to call this a story ;-;**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again! I am here with a new chapter!  
**_

_**In this chapter, the more supernaturally stuff will start easing its way in, and of course, the usual twisted stuff I put Vince through ;-;**_

* * *

Vince woke up the next morning once again an hour before he needed to actually get up. Stretching his sore limbs, he climbed out of bed and dug through his dresser drawers until he found something he actually wanted to wear. He settled on wearing just a plain white t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. After pulling them out of the dresser, he walked over to the door and grabbed his jacket. Then taking a breath to settle his nerves again, he gripped the doorknob and slid the door open with a light creak. Pausing all movement, he listened carefully. Then, he slid to the bathroom and repeated yesterday's rituals. As he got out of the shower and got dressed though, he couldn't help but notice that the bathroom mirror seemed extra foggy today. Shrugging, he eased his way out of the bathroom and then creeped silently downstairs. His dad wasn't there this time, but when he looked out the window he noticed the car was gone. His dad must have left sometime during the night after unlocking the door. Now knowing his dad wasn't home, he sighed in relief. He would have to sneak out today. His head suddenly hurt, almost as if he'd stood up too fast even though he was already standing. Shaking his head and taking a deep breath, he continued on to the kitchen. Not really that hungry, he just grabbed a slice of bread and decided that's all he wanted. It was really all he could get away with eating unnoticed anyways. Going upstairs to his room, he munched the bread while finishing the book he'd checked out yesterday. He suddenly scrunched his face up and looked at the piece of bread. Odd, he could almost swear if was as soft as fresh bread a moment ago, and now it was crunchy, almost to the point of being toast. He shook his head in confusion, but he didn't really question it. After he finished the piece of bread/toast, and he finished reading the book, he grabbed his backpack up off the floor and walked back downstairs and out the backdoor. Yawning widely, he looked around. The sun was just now starting to rise, but the desert air still had a crisp, nighttime chill in it. Walking over to his car, he opened up the door and slung his backpack into the passenger seat. Then, he climbed into the driver seat and back out of the driveway. While driving, he experienced another random headache, this time it was harsh enough for him to have to pull over so that he didn't wreck his car. Clenching his eyes shut, he took a few calming breaths and sat there for a moment before trying to go to school again. He ended up being ten minutes late. He groaned miserably as he walked to the principal's office. Walking in, she looked up at him unimpressed.

''Vincent DiCola, how nice of you to finally arrive'' she said irately.

''I'm sorry Mrs. Cronis. I was suffering from some severe headaches and had to pull over a couple times to catch my bearings'' he said honestly, looking down at the floor.

''Another excuse, eh?'' she said, looking at him in a condescending manner. After looking over him a few more minutes, she dismissed him by sending him to the nurse so he could get signed in.

''Hello Vince. Nice to see you again'' she said in a similar manner to the principal. He nodded, his head starting to throb. He leaned down to put his name down on the sign in sheet before leaning back up. His head really started pounding , and Mrs. Hurt- he also thought that was the most perfect name for a nurse as well- noticed.

''Are you okay?'' she asked.

''Yeah, I'm fine. My head's just hurting a bit'' he said, then his eyes rolled back as he collapsed down on the floor.

''Vincent!'' Mrs. Hurt yelled, grabbing him before his head hit the floor. She put her hand on his forehead to check his temperature, only to pull her hand back quickly.

''Lisa! Get in here!'' she yelled. Quickly, her assistant nurse bustled in. Her eyes widened when she saw Vince's limp form.

''Get a thermometer so I can see how high his temperature is!'' she yelled at her assistant. Lisa nodded, scrounging around to find the needed item. Mrs. Hurt pulled his jacket off to help keep him cooler, only to gasp in shock.

''Oh my gosh...'' she said mostly to herself. She almost gagged as she sat her fingers on his wrist to check his pulse.

''I got the thermome- oh my gosh! What happened to him!?'' she yelled. Mrs. Cronis heard all the yelling from her office, so she came in to see what was going on, only to lift her hand up to her mouth.

''How could anyone do this?'' Lisa said after handing the thermometer to Mrs. Hurt. She ran her fingers gently down his right arm, and he winced unconsciously. She moved her hand back, somewhat disgusted by the feeling of the numerous scars up and down both his arms. Then, she noticed that they weren't just scars from being cut.

''They're... they're words!'' she gasped. Looking at them, she spelled them out slowly, seeing as they were cut nastily and somewhat hard to read.

''W...O...R...T...H...L...E...S...S...Worthless...F...A...I...L...U...R...E...failure. Oh, I hope he didn't do this to himself'' she said sadly, until she heard the thermometer frantically beeping. Mrs. Hurt pulled it out of his mouth and looked at it.

''His temperature is 110. That's...That's not natural! One of you call 911! Now!'' she yelled. Lisa grabbed the office phone and quickly dialed 911. After telling them the situation, she hung up and ran to the sink. Ripping loose a few paper towels, she got them wet with cold water and ran over to Vince. She wiped his face down as gently as she could while brushing his hair back with her other hand, and she almost started crying as her fingers felt more scars on his head. His eyes opened blearily for a few moments, and he looked up at her sadly.

''You...You weren't supposed to know...'' he said before passing out again. In the distance, they could hear the sirens blaring loudly as they approached.

* * *

Out in the hall, the bell had already rung for students to head to their second classes. So when ambulances started screeching into the school's parking lot and paramedics started rushing in, everyone was instantly alert. Jack, Raf, and Miko all watched in confusion and shock as Vince was wheeled out of the nurse's office on a stretcher. Unfortunately for the unconscious Vince, _everyone_ saw the scars littering his arms. Miko actually ran to the bathroom after seeing them. Jack looked on sadly, not believing his eyes. Everyone was just kind of standing in the halls when Mrs. Cronis looked at them.

''Nothing here concerns you. Get back to class!'' she yelled at them all. Then, everyone rushed to their next class, all chatting sadly and morbidly about what they'd just witnessed.

* * *

When Vince woke up, the first thing he noticed was an annoying beeping sound. The next thing he noticed were incredibly bright lights. Blinking his eyes open, he became aware of someone talking to him.

''...ere me?'' someone said. He looked towards the voice, only to see Jack's mom there.

''Mrs. Darby? What are you doing in this really bright room?'' he asked, trying to clear the sleep from his mind. She smiled sadly.

''I work here Vince. I'm a nurse. You're in the hospital'' she explained to him. At that he started, trying to jump out of the bed he was in. She pushed him back down.

''No...No! I can't be here! He'll get mad at me again!'' he yelled.

''Shhh! It's okay, Vince. You're okay now. It's okay'' she said soothingly. Slowly enough, he calmed down until his heart was beating at a normal speed.

''Vince? Who's 'he'? Is it your father?'' she asked calmly. He looked up at her with sad eyes, wanting to tell her, but knowing his dad would find out about it if he did.

''I can't tell you'' he said quietly.

''Vince...whoever did this to you needs to be locked away in a prison cell. You don't have to hide anything from me, you're safe here. We just need to know'' she said calmly. He refused to say anything though. She sighed sadly before standing up.

''Just call if you need anything or you want to talk. I'm here for the next eight hours, and everyone else here is also willing to help you out as well'' she said before walking out of the room. He watched as she left, truly wanting to tell her everything. He just sighed sadly, leaning back and staring at the ceiling like he usually did.

* * *

''Wow...'' was all that Chief Cobyn, Jasper's police chief, could say as he looked over the pictures and the report the hospital had provided. All he could do was stare at the pictures, almost unbelieving.

From an X-ray, and also just by overall sight, the people at the hospital reported that Vincent DiCola suffered from multiple concussions and skull fractures that had healed sloppily, most of his ribs had been broken, fractured, or cracked at least once, he suffered from malnutrition, dehydration, he had multiple cigarette burns all over his body, mostly his stomach and between the backs of his shoulder blades, large scars that were made to resemble words littered his body, most of the first layer of his skin had been eaten away by some kind of harsh chemical soap, his arms had been popped out of their sockets multiple times before it seems, and there were crisscrossing scars across his wrists that were probably put there in an attempt to take his own life to escape the torture he was enduring.

The main suspect of the abuse was his father, who had a record of being violent towards those around him. He grabbed the office phone and called the court house.

''I'd like to request a search warrant to investigate Robert DiCola's house'' he solicited.

He'd bring justice to this kid, one way or another.

* * *

_**Huzzah! And no, even though everyone knows his secret now, its not the last we'll here of Mr. DiCola. **_

_**If Vince were real and this actually happened, I would hug him. I would hug him very tightly and then I'd kick his dad where the sun don't shine.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello!..That's basically all I have to say...**_

_**This chapter will have a bit more of the supernaturally stuff in it, as well as a renewed friendship!  
**_

* * *

He'd been conscious in the hospital for three days now, and he was honestly unsure of how to react to anything. He was unsure how to react to having three full meals a day, to not have new scars added for each one that faded, and...well, basically he had no idea how to react to anything. He was constantly on edge though, just waiting for his dad to be there right beside him, ready to take him back home and then his life would continue as usual.

Even though something wasn't quite right. Since the day he passed out, he would randomly develop this extremely high fever and everything would cloud over in a sort of combination between red and black. The doctors could not figure out what was causing it at all, all they could do was keep a close look over him. They'd given him permission to roam the halls, and they also gave him permission to go down to the cafeteria and the gift shop as well. For the most part though, he stayed in his room.

As a matter of fact, he was in his room when he heard someone knock on his door. Looking up, he watched as Mrs. Darby opened up the door and waved at him.

''Hello Vince. Is it alright if Jack comes in?'' she asked him. He looked at her, wondering. After a moment, he nodded. She nodded back while walking out. After a few more minutes, he heard another knock. Looking up at the door, it slid open as Jack walked in. He was just kind of standing there at the door, not really sure what to say. Vince smiled wryly.

''Hey Pokey'' he said. Jack stared at him a moment before letting out a short laugh.

''You still remember that retarded nickname?'' he asked. Vince nodded, smirking. Back when they were best friends, some eight years ago, Jack used to have a habit of initiating poke wars, earning himself the nickname 'Pokey'.

''Yep''

''Well, in that case...hey Frog'' Jack said. Vince smiled, remembering how he'd managed to get stuck with that as a nickname. He, his mom, his dad, Mrs. Darby, and Mr. Darby had all went on a fishing trip back when everything was peaceful. Well, Vince had filled a bucket up with tiny little frogs he'd managed to catch around the edge of the lake. And then him, being the clunky clumsy fool he was, slipped in the mud, fell flat on his back, and the frogs dumped all over him. He could remember all to clearly how he'd screamed like a little girl when he saw one on his nose and it croaked at him. For a long time Jack refused to call him anything but Frog.

They used to be a bunch of idiots, coming up with random, retarded nicknames like that.

''So...I take it you know everything?'' Vince asked, looking up at his old friend. Jack nodded sadly.

''I have a question though... Vince, why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell anyone your dad was abusive?'' Jack asked quietly. Vince glared at him.

''You don't know it was my father'' he said.

''No, not for certain. But if it wasn't him, who was it?'' Jack asked. Vince looked at him for a moment. Then, all at once, all of his emotions decided to spill out into a teary, blabbering mess.

''I couldn't tell anyone, Jack! I was already tortured enough at school just by being me. If they found a flaw, if they found a single little flaw in my life, they would unravel it and turn it into my highlight. And if I'd told, he would've killed me. Just like- just like- just like he killed mom!'' he cried, rocking back and forth. Jack pulled him into a brotherly hug, not daring to let his friend feel any more alone than he already did.

''I c-c-couldn't let him k-kill anyone else. I j-just pushed through it. I was going to be eighteen next year, and t-then I was going to get as far away as I could. I had a plan. It probably w-wouldn't have worked, but I did have a plan!'' he said. Jack suddenly pulled away from his friend, looking at him in concern.

''W-what? What's wrong?''

''You're burning up! Vince, that's not natural! Vince? Vince!''

Vince could hear someone calling his name as he slipped unconscious, but soon even that faded to nothing.

* * *

He woke up only to realize he was floating over a mountain range. Blinking in confusion, he realized he was not floating. He was falling! Flapping his arms around like a drunken pelican, he suddenly felt something supporting him from behind. Looking behind him, he saw two wings the color of his hair holding him up. He gasped in surprise, not really expecting that. It was at that moment he realized he was dreaming. As he drifted over the countless mountains, he suddenly felt someone flying beside him. Looking over, he saw the grinning, familiar face of a woman he hadn't seen in years. She had on a long, white church gown, two snow white angel wings adorning her back, and she seemed to glow with a pure, happy light.

''Mom?'' he asked, knowing this was a dream but almost being fooled into believing it a moment.

''Yes, Vince. It's me'' she said in a voice that sounded as if it was made of pure light.

''Mom...I've missed you so much... Why did you leave me?'' he asked sadly, now hovering in the air. She hovered as well, looking at him sadly as well as wisely.

''But Vince, I never left you. I simply went home. And I've _always_ been right here'' she said, pointing to his heart. He nodded, but it still made him sad.

''What do you mean you went home?'' he asked, genuinely confused as to what hat meant.

''You will know someday'' she said, smiling mischievously.

''I must go now, it's time for you to wake up''

''No. No! Don't leave me again!'' he begged. She looked at him sadly, then she smiled.

''Vince, I am your Guardian Angel. I am a part of you. I am here to guide you, love you, and protect you. You will NEVER have to worry about me leaving you... You have such a hard journey to take, my little angel. Be strong, even at your weakest. I _must_ go now though, it is time for you to wake up!'' she said, and then she faded away.

''Mom? Mom!?'' he called, but then the rest of the landscape started fading away as well, and he opened his eyes to see blinding lights once again.

''Vince? Oh, Vince! You need to stop having those random fevers. They make me get so worried!'' Mrs. Darby said.

''I'm sorry. If it's of any consolation, I wish I would stop as well.'' he said, running his hand down his face. After a few more minutes of asking questions and running a few more tests, he was deemed okay to roam about again, just not to go to far.

As he wandered the halls, he suddenly realized he'd walked right on into the pediatric ward. A mother and her little girl walked by stared at him as he walked by. The mother stared at him because of his scars, but his mind stopped when he heard what the little girl said as they finally started walking away from him.

''Mommy, can I have wings too?''

He turned around, and the woman shrugged at him, signalling she had no idea what her daughter was talking about. He walked over, and leaned down to the little girl.

''What wings do you mean?'' he asked, while the mother just watched dumbfounded.

''How do'ya not know what wings I'm talking about? I almost had ta duck underneath dem! They're right here!'' she said, brushing her hands across what looked like just plain air. Even though he didn't see or feel anything there, he actually had to suppress a random wave of shivers, almost as if there actually was something there. But, he decided he was going to make this kid's day for her. Winking at her mother, he looked the little girl in the eye.

''Well, did you know you have wings too?'' he said, smiling. Her eyes widened.

''Really?!'' she asked. He nodded.

''Uh-huh! But you'll only be able to keep your wings if your a really good little girl'' he said. She nodded enthusiastically. Her mother smiled at her, and nodded politely to Vince as she led her daughter the rest of the way down the hall- well actually, she was more or less being drug behind her daughter while telling her which direction to go in. He smiled, heading back to his room.

Lying down on his bed, he stared at the ceiling once again. Then, he fell asleep.

* * *

_**Random little girl is random! **_

_**And wow, their nicknames XD**_

_**I honestly have no idea where this story is going, so you guys know what's going to happen next about as much as I do: We don't know squat XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello!**_

_**This chapter is going to be a glance into the lives of the autobots and their human friends. **_

_**That's all I have to say.**_

* * *

Arcee glanced sadly at Jack, who'd become increasingly depressed after he found out that his old friend had been scarred so much. She sighed sadly as she watched him once again staring off into space, not sure how to deal with the fact that his once best friend, then his enemy, had been so helpless, so scarred, in so much pain. He didn't know how to understand how Vince didn't tell anyone, or how he managed to hide it so easily.

It DID, however, explain why he wore a jacket nonstop, even indoors. True, Jack wore his grey long sleeve often, but mostly to prevent sunburn, and he typically didn't wear it indoors as much. Why would you need to wear a jacket to keep warm in the middle of a desert? Fun fact: You don't. Vince wore his jacket nonstop to hide his scars, to hide his flaws. How could he hide all of that so easily though?

Jack would never know.

Miko had also been more depressed than usual, and ashamed of herself. Not even a week ago she'd completely humiliated Vince in front of the entire school in a fight, not to mention she probably worsened the injuries he already had. That would also explain the little fit he had in his car after school that day. She felt really bad about it, and she decided then and there that she would not only apologize to him, she would do it in front of the entire school.

Yeah, that'd be a mature thing to do, and then EVERYONE would know how sorry she was, because she was never mature.

It wasn't affecting Raf nearly as much as it was the others, but he was still incredibly sad and felt guilty for all the times he talked badly about Vince behind his back.

That's basically all there is to say about his thoughts.

Optimus was shocked, sad, and angry at the same time.

He was shocked at how long Vince had hidden his scars. He was sad that he had scars to hide in the first place. He was angry at Vincent's father for doing such a thing.

Through agent Fowler, they'd learned that Robert DiCola had fled, disappearing into the desert. The police were still hunting for him though, determined to bring justice.

All the same though, none of the autobots could understand why a person would do that to their child. They could only hope that Vince was allowed a swift recovery.

They didn't have much time to dwell though, seeing as an alert beeped on the monitors. Ratchet looked over the readings and looked back at Optimus.

''It appears to be another Iacon Relic'' Ratchet said. Optimus nodded, then he called the rest of the autobots together.

''Autobots, there appears to be a new Iacon Relic that has resurfaced. We must go to its coordinates and retrieve it before the decepticons do!'' he said calmly. All of the autobots nodded.

''Ratchet, you will remain here in case a groundbridge is needed'' He said, looking over at the autobot medic. Ratchet nodded, already heading to the groundbridge controls and typing in coordinates. Once the groundbridge was open, he looked over at the humans.

''You three are to remain here with Ratchet'' he said. They all nodded, not really paying much attention. He nodded in return, then turned to his team.

''Autobots, roll out!''

* * *

As they went through the bridge and walked around the area, looking for any signs of the Relic, they also took note of the bland landscape around them. For miles and miles all they could see were corn fields. Lots and lots of corn fields. As they trudged through the tall corn, they left huge paths through the corn. They had no idea that later on, when the farmers came back to check on their crops, it would look like huge crop circles.

As they got closer to the energy reading, Bumblebee noticed something. Using whirrs, beeps, and clicks, he relayed what he wanted to say to them.

**::Is it just me, or is it getting progressively darker out here?::**

''That's what happens on this planet, Bee. The sun goes down after a while.'' Bulkhead responded. Bumblebee shook his head.

**::It doesn't go down in the middle of the day::**

That's when the autobots started really looking around. It was getting progressively darker, and the sun wasn't supposed to go down for another few hours. After a few more minutes of walking, the area around them was pitch black, even blacker than nighttime. Even their lights did basically nothing to penetrate the inky darkness. As the energy reading got closer and closer, the darker it got. At this rate, they'd step on the Relic before they got it. Soon enough, Optimus was standing directly over the Relic, but he couldn't see it. Leaning down to feel around for it, his hand clinked against something small and metal. Picking it up, he fumbled with it until suddenly it let out three rapid, loud beeps and then suddenly the darkness just faded. After adjusting to the sudden light, he looked around. His team was scattered all about, now in a daze. As they caught their bearings and walked over to him, they looked at the small metal contraption.

''The Nether Thief'' Optimus said quietly, amazed it even existed outside of myth. It was a powerful relic that could immediately turn any area within a ten mile radius into a pitch black nothingness, not to mention its other abilities. If used by the wrong hands, it could be used to summon evil sparks from the pit and used to control said sparks. It was lucky they found it first. It would have been very unfortunate if the decepticons had found it instead. Nodding, Optimus commed Ratchet for a bridge leading back to base. As the bridge opened up, they ran through it as they heard the distant whirr of jets.

* * *

_**So, that was a really crappy chapter in my opinion. Don't worry, it will get back to Vince next chapter ;) Also, the Nether Thief will play a role later in the story.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm back! And with me, I bring an update!**_

_**In this chapter we meet a mysterious girl that causes a bit of confusion. I'm only using her for plot reasons, she's probably not going to have a big role in the story other than to act as a sort of guide for Vince.**_

_**That's like, all I have to say XD**_

* * *

Vince was walking through the hospital garden when he suddenly felt as if he was being watched. Turning around to look behind him, he saw nothing. It still unnerved him, why wouldn't it?

Anyways, the ''garden'' was actually more of a type of greenhouse, being a side building made mostly of glass with sprinklers hooked up in the ceiling with potting soil and mulch covering the ground, so as to host various types of plants that would die if planted naturally in the middle of the desert. The hot Nevada sun beamed down onto the top of the building, reflecting off of it at a beautiful angle, creating a sparkling atmosphere. As he walked down a trail designed out of small round patches of moss, staggered over a few feet, he once again felt as if he was being watched. Turning around, he saw someone duck behind a plant.

''Who's there?'' he yelled out to whoever was hiding. When he received no response, he really got anxious. So, after looking around him a bit more, he decided he was going to try and make a run for it. Taking off towards the door opposite of the person hiding, he almost made it to the door before something jumped onto him. Kicking and bucking like a wild animal, he knocked the person off of him. The person collided with the ground, releasing a very feminine grunt. He stood up and spun around, pinning the obvious female to the ground.

''Who are you, and why did you try to attack me?'' he growled angrily. The bottom of her face was covered with a dark violet bandana, and over her eyes she had on a black mask**( Think of Robin's mask from Batman and Robin, only for a girl). **She was also wearing a black corset with a purple short sleeve vest over top of it. She had on black fishnet leggings and knee length black Victorian skirt. She also had on black combat boots with dark violet laces. On her arms, she had elbow length fingerless gloves with spikes coming out of the knuckles, as well as a spiked color around her neck. What stood out the most about her though was the fact her eyes were literally glowing a bright violet color. She bucked him off of her and glared at him, throwing something at him before taking off through the exit leading to the parking lot, shoulder length jet black hair bouncing behind her. He stood up and blinked rapidly, trying to process what had just happened. Then, he looked down at what she'd thrown at him. Reaching down, it was an amber colored metal ring with an engraved image of a phoenix on it. As he looked over it, his mind suddenly decided to put it on. As he slid it onto his left ring finger, it suddenly glinted mysteriously, and then he felt as if he had warm honey or syrup running through his veins, spreading slowly yet efficiently. Then, just as quickly as the sensation had started, it was over. Blinking rapidly, his energy levels had somehow renewed themselves. Looking down at the ring on his hand, it glinted once again, giving off an unearthly golden glow. He tilted his head slightly, now more confused than ever. Shrugging when no answer presented itself in his head, he walked back to his room, a new bounce in his step. Walking into the bathroom, he looked into the clean, unbroken mirror and smiled. Then, his eyes widened. Leaning closer towards the mirror, he noticed his eyes had a sort of glowy amber/golden tint, the white part of his eyes not being completely white. That's also when he noticed his skin had light amber markings that resembled ancient runes. They were basically unnoticeable unless you were looking for them. Too bad he had no idea how to read runes. Walking out of the bathroom and over to his bed, he sat down it and simply wondered. He wondered what had happened a little while ago with the mysterious girl and the ring, he wondered if he would ever see her again so that he could grill her for answers, he wondered if he was truly safe, and finally away from his dad, he wondered why he was covered in strange markings and his eyes seemed to be almost glowing a completely different color than his typical green. It was odd, for certain. As he turned and looked out the window across the town and then the desert, he slipped into a very energized sleep.

* * *

_**I'm so so very sorry that this update is so late and short! My parents have been having marital issues and its been stressing me out lately. I'm so sorry this is so late. But I get out of school next week, so hopefully I'll be able to update sooner.**_


End file.
